Premios al reto
by mcr77
Summary: Colección de 4 fics para mi reto de Navidad I "Ella" (Reborn) II "Eres" (Hibari/Haru) III "Andar Conmigo" (Hibari/Haru) IV-VIII "Alianzas" (G/Oc) Muchas gracias por sus fics, ahora es mi turno ;D
1. Ella (Reborn)

Los siguientes fics son los premios para las niñas talentosisimas que aceptaron mi reto de hacer una historia romántica de Tsuna/Chrome para Navidad, los colocaré en un solo tema para que puedan leerlos todos, ya qué algunos tienen continuidad.

Gracias niñas las adoro, esta es mi retribución... ;D

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

Para: **Dayana27**

Cantidad final de palabras: **580**

Personaje: **Reborn-centric**

Comentarios: Amm, me costó eso de entender que era un Reborn-centric y pues traté de que fuera una remembranza romántica, espero que sea de tu agrado Dayana27

* * *

**Ella**

Desde la ventana sus ojos negros contemplaban el cielo en esa mañana primaveral de Florencia, era una postal melancólica

-¿En qué tanto piensas Reborn-kun? –le sacó de sus pensamientos el peliblanco jefe de la familia Millefiore

Sin embargo el ex–arcobaleno de sol ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar

-Señor Byakuran acaba de nacer –les informó una enfermera –ya pueden pasar a verlas –sonrió

-¿verlas? –inquirió el hitman

-¡felicidades ha sido una niña! –

Al cabo de unos minutos el par de mafiosos ingresó a una espaciosa habitación, en el medio se encontraba una joven mujer de piel blanquecina y cabellera verde, en sus brazos llevaba una pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta rosa.

-¡Byakuran, Reborn-ojisan! –los saludó entusiasmada la mujer

-Yuni-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el albino acercándose a ella

-Algo cansada, pero valió la pena –respondió Yuni

Reborn entretanto contemplaba con cierta melancolía la escena, pues la mujer que se encuentra frente a él es idéntica a _ella_, a la octava jefa de la famiglia Giglio Nero. Y es que en los últimos 3 meses el hitman no podía evitar recordarla al contemplar a Yuni, con su vientre redondo con esa sonrisa cálida, su cabellera corta y sus ojos azules a la única mujer que se había alojado en su frío corazón… Luce

Contemplando ahora a la pequeña familia, se preguntaba el hitman lo que Luce había tenido que enfrentar en soledad cuando había dado a luz a su hija Aria, no podía negar que esa mujer lo había enamorado, que si ella le hubiere pedido convertirse en el padre de su hija él habría aceptado sin dudar.

-hola pequeña, yo soy tu papá –dijo Byakuran alzando a la recién nacida

Sin embargo su pequeña presentación con su retoño no duró mucho cuando un hombre rubio entró a la habitación

-¡Hime! –exclamó antes de arrebatarle a la criatura al jefe de la familia

-Gamma -sonrió la joven madre ante el antiguo brazo derecho de Aria

-Gamma-kun eso no fue lindo, arrebatarme a mi pequeña hija -se quejó el albino

-Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión -le espetaba repentinamente el rubio

Aria, la novena jefa de los Giglio Nero, la mujer que como su amada Luce había dado su vida para darle la oportunidad a su hija Yuni de vivir una vida larga y plena. Y el hombre ahí presente Gamma igual que él la había amado.

Yuni, la última de sus descendientes, su apariencia era la misma y su carácter era igual de dulce… aún después de tantos años se preguntaba ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿por qué no haberse arriesgado?

En cuanto ambos hombres se distrajeron Reborn aprovechó para quitarles a la bebé, al tenerla entre sus brazos lo notó de inmediato la pequeña mata de cabello que la cubría no era verde, era blanca como la de su padre, pero sus ojos, su tatuaje y su piel era idéntica a sus ancestros

-Reborn-kun, ¿nos harías el honor de darle nombre a nuestra hija? -

Pero ya no había tiempo para los arrepentimientos, eso ya era cosa del pasado y ahora solo importaba vivir el presente y la oportunidad que su _inútil_ estudiante le había dado

-Lucía –anunció el hitman

-Entonces tu nombre será Lucía –avisó con alegría Yuni

-lo que Yuni-chan desee para nuestra pequeña –sonrió su esposo

Tenía que admitirlo el maldito con alas lo había logrado lo que ni Gamma ni él habían podido y era quedarse con la mujer que amaba…

**Comentarios Finales: **

Eh, pues ya notaron que fue un casi casi RebornxLuce al menos en los recuerdos,

Un 10001 por BykuranxYuni

Y un GammaAria

Más que nada una remembranza de que las 3 mujeres eran muy parecidas pero cada una eligió a un hombre diferente para amar…

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su atención

**MCR77 off**

PD. Si no te gustó Dayana, despues del último fic del reto puedo intentarlo de nuevo ;3;

PD2. WUAJAJAJ ya terminé mi one-shot del concurso de 14 de febrero**  
**


	2. Eres (HibarixHaru, 1886)

**Eres**

* * *

Para: **Yami **Krismiya

Cantidad final de palabras: **626**

Personajes: **HibarixHaru (****1886)**

Tipo:** Romance/Drama**

**Comentarios:**

Mi primer HibarixHaru, amm más drama y un toquecito de romance con un intento de suspenso (xD)

* * *

**Eres**

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus sueños, miró el despertador en la mesita de noche eran a penas las 8 de la mañana del primer sábado de enero, por todos los cielos ¿quién llamaba a esas horas? Se levantó de la cama y de inmediato se envolvió en una linda bata de color rosa pálido, sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos corrió hasta la sala y alzó la bocina

-¿bueno? –saludó con voz adormilada tratando de hacer sentir culpable a su interlocutor

-hola, ¿Haru? –una voz de hombre casi inaudible le respondió

-¿quién habla? –dijo la joven mujer

-Gokudera, ¿no se encuentra ahí Ryohei? –se presentó

Desde hacía un par de años que Haru vivía en la base Vongola de Namimori con todos los demás miembros de la Famiglia

-no, si yo respondí desde esta extensión es probable que no se encuentre en su departamento –le respondió Haru

-ya veo –Gokudera hizo una pausa

-además ¿sabes qué hora es ésta como para estar llamando? –le dijo de forma juguetona la castaña

Del otro lado de la bocina sólo pudo escuchar un suspiro, de hecho esperaba que el guardián de la tormenta le espetara alguna queja o comentario ofensivo, sin embargo éste nunca llegó. Repentinamente sintió algo en el estómago, algo estaba mal.

-eh Gokudera-san ¿ha sucedido algo malo? -

-escúchame muy bien mujer, nos ha llegado una información sin confirmar -le dijo en un tono serio que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

-¿acerca de qué? -

-se trata de Hibari -

En su corazón sintió un vuelco, en su mente no podía procesar esas palabras

-¿qué? ¿cómo? -balbuceó con voz temblorosa

-un pedazo de tela ensangrentada y una par de plumas amarillas -respondió el guardián de la tormenta

-¿nada más? -

-no -contestó tajantemente

Haru sintió que no podía respirar

-nee Gokudera-san es una broma de mal gusto, te equivocaste, la semana pasada fue el día de los inocentes –balbuceó Miura

-mujer no es una broma, escúchame bien -la cortó el peliplata -tienes que ir a la residencia de Hibari y tratar de buscar cualquier indicio de él -

La castaña no podía responder, su corazón empezaba a palpitar demasiado rápido.

-Haru, ¿me escuchaste? -insistió

-¡Hai! -balbuceó la chica antes de colgar el teléfono

Durante unos segundos Haru se quedó quieta, respiró profundo antes de dirigirse a la parte más alejada de toda la base, donde Hibari residía. En su mente solo podía recordar esa sensación cálida sobre sus labios cuando él le había dado su primer beso, nadie lo sabía pero ella estaba enamorada del guardián de la nube desde hacía un tiempo. Era algo tonto y cursi, aún si no habían convivido tanto o si Hibari nunca mostró un interés hacia ella, Haru le tenía afecto.

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de madera, su corazón latía desbocado, su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina, a penas y podía respirar, tocó la puerta un par de veces, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna.

-ano… con permiso voy a pasar –se anunció la castaña abriendo la puerta

Todo se encontraba completamente oscuro, tanto que no pudo ver lo que había pisado, sin embargo sus pies descalzos sintieron al húmedo debajo de ellos, al tratar de moverse cayó irremediablemente

-pero ¿qué es esto? –dijo tocando la sustancia, notó entonces que la sustancia se encontraba tibia y tenía un olor familiar

Era un olor metálico ferroso, además de su viscosidad, un escalofrio la recorrió por completo, a gatas continuó con su camino hasta encontrar una pequeña lampara que encendió de inmediato. La luz inundó la habitación solo para hacerle ver una escena desgarradora…

-¡KYOYA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas al contemplar frente a ella el cuerpo pálido del guardián sobre un mar de sangre

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

Considérese el prólogo del one-shot de la siguiente página (no, la historia no acaba ahí, ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel)

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su atención

**MCR77 off**

PD. Creo q no fue tan dramático o si?**  
**

PD2. Yami si no te gustó no me mates ;3;


	3. Andar conmigo (HibarixHaru, 1886)

**Andar Conmigo**

Para: **DarkinocensDLT**

Cantidad final de palabras: **2207**

Personajes: **HibarixHaru (****1886)**

Tipo:** Romance/Drama**

**Comentarios:**

Ahora si más romance que drama, advertencia contiene cierto toque de lemonada, discreción recomendada

**Andar Conmigo**

El rítmico bip la arrullaba de una forma abrumadora, después de todo en las últimas 3 semanas se había convertido en una melodía familiar para la castaña.

-¡Haru! -le llamó la atención el guardián del Sol

-¡hahi! -respondió la chica mirando a su interlocutor

-Al extremo que deberías de descansar un rato, o serás tú la que tenga que internarse en el hospital -le advirtió

-Ryohei, no hace falta que te preocupes, Haru se encuentra perfectamente –sonrió la muchacha

Durante unos momentos el peligris contempló a la chica y luego dio un suspiro.

-yosh Haru, puedes quedarte –dijo el guardián del sol antes de dejar la habitación

La muchacha se levantó entonces de su asiento para estirarse un poco, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, luego abrió la ventana, el sol caía en el horizonte, el viento era fresco, casi cálido para la estacion invernal en la que aún se encontraban.

-Hibari, Hibari -cantó una pequeña avecilla amarilla que llegaba del exterior

-Hola Hibird, ¿qué tal tú día? -le saludó la castaña

-Haru, Haru -le respondió el pajarillo

-Pronto anochecerá y Kusakabe-san vendrá a relevarme -le explicó a la mascota de guardián de la nube

Entonces se acercó Hibari quien después de todo ese tiempo se encontraba fuera de peligro pero aún inconsciente. Con suavidad acarició su cabello negro y con las puntas de sus dedos dibujo sus rasgos, empezó a cantar una balada romántica, una cuyos versos expresaban sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro.

Entre tanto la pequeña mascota del ex-prefecto la acompañaba con un suave cantar. Al cabo de unos minutos arribaba Kusakabe para relevarla.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Haru, caminaba aprisa hacia la habitación 1886, desde la mañana había algo en ella que le pedía a gritos ir a visitarlo, en el camino había comprado un pequeño regalo que esperaba alegrase un poco la intachable habitación del guardián de la nube. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse con Hibari de pie quitándose la pijama.

-¿Hibari-san? -dijo con voz temblorosa la castaña

Sin embargo el ex -prefecto ni se inmutó en contestar

-es un alivio que ya haya despertado -susurró Haru desde la puerta tratando de ocultar la inmensa felicidad que invadía su pecho

Pero su alegría duró poco cuando el moreno se tambaleó ligeramente cuando se acercaba a la cómoda para alcanzar su ropa. De inmediato la Miura se apresuró a sostener al hombre por la espalda

-No debería de esforzarse tanto Hibari-san -le susurró la ojicastaña

-¿quien dijo que necesito de tu ayuda herbívora? –respondió mordaz el ex-prefecto separándola de él

La joven castaña se alejó entonces y es que esos fríos ojos grises tenían una expresión tan indiferente, no era como la que normalmente usaba para intimidar y para Miura era como un si un cuchillo atravesara la mitad de su pecho, no era lo que esperaba escuchar al verlo despierto, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía recibir del distante guardián de la nube?, ¿qué esperaba ella significar para él?

-gomene Hibari-san, Haru no tenía la intención de molestarlo –dijo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas

Y se apresuró a salir corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás un pequeño ramo de claveles rojos. Sin quererlo Ryohei había escuchado parte de la conversación desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hibari! Eres un desconsiderado –le reclamó el guardián del sol al entrar a la habitación

-hmn –respondió como ya era su costumbre mientras se vestía

-Argh, no planeaba decírtelo pero creo que tienes que saberlo –dijo Ryohei revolviéndose el cabello -Haru fue quien te encontró ese día -

El rostro inexpresivo del guardián de la nube ni se inmutó

-habías perdido demasiada sangre, ni siquiera con mis flamas podía curarte –explicó Ryohei –ese día te hice una transfusión improvisada –

Repentinamente la atención de Hibari se centró en el peligris

-deberías estar agradecido que ella tenga el mismo tipo de sangre que tú –le espetó

La mirada fría de Hibari se vio finalmente sorprendida

-y no solo eso, durante las últimas semanas esa chica se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ti –continuó Sasagawa

-Haru, Haru –cantó Hibird revoloteando la cabeza del ex-prefecto

-sé que no te gusta convivir con los demás, pero no deberías de ser un malagradecido –le dijo a modo de despedida Ryhoei

0*0*0*0*0

Al cabo de unos días…

La castaña caminaba hacia un bar en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba completamente sola pues ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba libre y la pena que llevaba desde la última vez que había visto al guardián de la nube la carcomía por dentro.

Haru nunca había sido de esas chicas adeptas a la bebida, a decir verdad el alcohol subía muy rápido a su cabeza, pero esa noche no le importaría. Tan pronto como llegó a la barra ordenó un whisky doble.

-¡Hahi! -exclamó la ojicastaña al terminar su bebida

Fue entonces cuando un par de hombres se acercó a ella.

-¿señorita le gustaría bailar conmigo? -

Sin pensarlo mucho Miura aceptó, al llegar a la pista Haru se dejó llevar por fin.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del centro nocturno se encontraba como ya era su costumbre patrullando el guardián de la nube. A penas se había recuperado de su estado de coma y sin embargo no le daba importancia alguna, pero desde que había despertado sentía que algo le faltaba. Y es que cada que cerraba sus ojos podía sentir como alguien acariciaba sus cabellos y escuchaba una voz suave cantando, aunque no podía reconocer de quién se trataba.

-hmm -susurró Hibari dejando el asunto de lado

De repente de uno de los bares vio salir a un grupo de hombres que abrazaban a una pequeña jovencita de cabello castaño.

-Haru, Haru -cantó la avecilla en el hombro del ex-prefecto

-¿Hahi a dónde vamos? -preguntó la castaña alcoholizada

-a una fiesta privada -dijo uno de sus acompañantes -¿no es así muchachos? -

-vamos a divertirnos mucho -respondió uno de ellos

El grupo de hombres solo rió un poco y la pobre chica solo rió con ellos desconociendo por completo las intenciones que realmente tenían.

-Las multitudes de herbívoros están prohibidas -anunció una voz fría

-¿quién eres tú? -dijo el hombre que abrazaba de la cintura a la castaña

-Herbívoros, ¿que se cree este imbécil? -dijo otro

Pero antes de que el grupo pudiera reaccionar, Hibari ya los había noqueado

-este hijo de pu… -espetó otro de los hombres

Fue entonces cuando el grupo de varones se lanzó al ataque contra Hibari, entre tanto la castaña se había quedado de pie sin entender lo que sucedía.

-herbívora vete a casa -le ordenó Hibari

-¡Hahi! ¿Hibari-san? -dijo un poco desorientada -Haru no necesita ayuda, Haru va a divertirse esta noche -le dijo la castaña dándose media vuelta en dirección al bar sin embargo no pudo dar más de un par de pasos cuando empezó a tambalearse

-Herbívora -murmuró el moreno tomándola del brazo -estás ebria -

-¿y? -contestó Haru con una mirada desafiante que molestó de sobremanera al guardián

-irás a casa ahora -decretó Hibari

-¡No!, ¡Haru no quiere ir a casa-desu! -protestó -¡Haru quiere olvidarse de todo!, ¡Haru quiere divertirse! -exclamó la castaña tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre de Hibari

Ignorando por completo la protestas de la chica el guardián de la nube usó su último recurso y la cargó en su hombro cual si fuera un saco de papas.

0*0*0*0*0

Al llegar a la mansión Vongola Hibari se dirigió a su departamento pues no le apetecía encontrarse con algún otro herbívoro además si la jovencita deseaba escaparse en esas condiciones la atraparía de inmediato. Ya en sus habitaciones la dejó recostada en la sala, pues la chica se había quedado dormida durante el trayecto, entonces cuando Hibari fue a cambiarse y a traer una colchoneta extra para su presa.

-vigilala -le ordenó a su fiel pajarillo

-vigilar, vigilar -le respondió

Al cabo de unos minutos Miura despertó y se encontró por completo desorientada, el efecto del alcohol en su sangre había bajado un poco

-Haru, Haru -cantó Hibird

-¡Hahi!, ¿Hibird? ¿dónde? ¿cómo llegue aquí?-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y reconocía el lugar

Luego a su mente venia el encuentro con Hibari, sin quererlo la joven empezaba a llorar

-¿por qué? ¿por qué?-balbuceaba

Al cabo de unos minutos Hibari regresaba y al llegar a la puerta de la sala escucho una melodía, cerró los ojos y descubrió que se trataba de la canción que rondaba su mente desde hace unos días. Al abrir la puerta descubrió que Haru era quien cantaba con Hibird en sus manos

-_Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo. Cuéntame si tu quisieras andar conmigo_ -

-andar conmigo, andar conmigo -coreaba el avecilla

Sin embargo al ver al guardián de la nube en el marco de la puerta calló de inmediato

-¿por qué?-le preguntó Hibari sorprendiendo a la castaña -¿por qué me salvaste?-  
Miura entre tanto miraba esos ojos grises y por unos instantes le pareció ver un brillo suave

-porque Haru no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde Hibari-san no estuviera-

Esta vez fue Hibari quien miró atónito a la muchacha

-aunque Hibari-san no lo entienda, Hibari le dio su primer beso a Haru y no puede olvidarlo, Haru está enamorada de Hibari-san -explicó sin pensar la chica

La confesión tomó por sorpresa al ex-prefecto, pues en un principio solo había planeado devolverle el favor a la joven Miura, pero sus palabras habían encendido algo en su interior, era una sensación de enorme fuerza y al mismo tiempo de debilidad como la maldición de las sakuras, tomó de los brazos a la chica para verla más de cerca y sin pensarlo mucho la besó. Dulce había algo en ella que era dulce, por unos instantes Hibari se separó de Haru, para observarla fijamente, entonces notó como su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado y a pesar de la confusión en sus ojos castaños tenía una sonrisa que le robaba el aliento. Como buen depredador se dio a la tarea de saborear a su presa, primero sus mejillas, luego su cuello; sin perder tiempo empezaba a desnudar a la castaña.

-Hiba...-gemía Haru sin embargo fue interrumpida por un beso del guardián

-Kyoya-le susurró con voz profunda y continuó con sus caricias

Al cabo de unos minutos toda la caja torácica de la castaña estaba expuesta ante el ex-prefecto, quien acariciaba tortuosamente su piel cremosa, se detuvo al notar como en sus senos se erguían unas puntas rosadas, muy similares a los capullos de flor de cerezo

-capullos de sakura -dijo el ojigris pellizcándolos suavemente

-Ah, Kyoya-kun! -gimió Miura

-kamikorosu -murmuró antes de llevarlos a su boca

La pobre castaña no pudo evitar lloriquear de placer, y de sus labios solo podía escucharse el nombre de Kyoya

Entre tanto las traviesas manos del moreno viajaban a la entrepierna de la chica, internándose de inmediato por sus labios y jugueteando con una suave fricción que hizo a Haru arquearse de placer

La sala se lleno por completo de una melodía de gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos; y no se detuvo hasta que Haru gritó casi sin aliento el nombre de Kyoya

Al separarse de ella el muchacho vio una imagen deliciosa... Haru Miura semidesnuda, despeinada, perlada de sudor y cubierta de un rubor rojizo

-¿por qué nos detenemos?-se quejo mirando fijamente el ya no tan estoico rostro de Kyoya -yo quiero ir hasta el final -expresó la aún alcoholizada muchacha

-hmn -soltó el ojigris y luego besó nuevamente a la chica -porque estás ebria y cuando te haga mía quiero que estés completamente sobria para que no olvides ningún detalle -le susurró al oído antes de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama...

0*0*0*0*0

Al dia siguiente Haru desperto con un ligero dolor de cabeza, ya pasaba de las 10 de la mañana, descubrió que se encontraba en la cama de Hibari, con una bata de color azul cielo puesta. Al levantarse encontró una nota del guardián que decía:

_"Descansa y come bien, nos veremos después."_

Al llegar a la sala Haru tropezó accidentalmente con Gokudera haciendo que tirara los documentos que llevaba

-¡Hahi! Gomene Gokudera-san -se disculpó la castaña y ayudó a levantar los papeles

-Baka-onna -se quejó el peliplata con los documentos en sus manos -no puedes andar corriendo por la mansión así -le dijo y luego con su dedo ídice le picó la frente

-¡auch! Ya dije que lo sentía Gokudera -se quejó Miura

-vuelve a tocar a mi mujer y kamikorosu –amenazó el guardián de la nube al ojiverde saliendo de la nada

-¿su mujer? –parpadeó un par de veces el guardián de la tormenta

-ma… ma… parece que Haru es la novia de Hibari –sonrió Yamamoto

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar siquiera el ex-prefecto la tomó entre sus brazos para luego depositar en sus labios un apasionado beso dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos.

-Kyoya-kun –susurró casi sin aliento

Entonces el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de susurrarle algo al oído

-tengo antojo de esos botones de sakura –

Haciendo que el rostro de la Miura se colorease por completo de carmín, luego la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó con él hacia sus habitaciones.

**Comentarios finales:**

Amm xD Hibari es un personaje difícil, para qué negarlo, tengo algunas notas, según mis pseudo-investigaciones en internet, la voz y las caricias que Haru le daba mientras estaba en coma lo suavizaron un poco para con ella.

Hibari como Alaude no pueden aprovecharse de las mujeres alcoholizada aún si las desean con toda su alma.

Ah y HIbari dice que Haru es su mujer aún si todavía no la ha tocado, porque XD como buen depredador no podía decir "mi hembra" eso hasta él sabe que se oye muy feo *Hibari asiente*

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su atención

**MCR77 off**

PD. Perdonen los acentos si faltan, pero pues ya no sé si soy yo o el código…

PD2. Si está OOC pues… ni modo XD


	4. Alianzas I (GxOC)

**Alianzas**

* * *

Para: **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**

Cantidad de capítulos: **5**

Personaje: **GxOC (Nathaly)**

Comentarios: Es el segundo fic que escribo de G, pero esta vez en la época actual y pff me costó xD, más porque Nathaly no es alguien a quien conozca muy bien así que trate de mantenerla en las características que me dieron de ella.

**y cuando yo te veo, no sé lo que siento **

* * *

I

Abres los ojos con pereza y observas unas vigas de madera sobre ti, te sientes cansada, parpadeas durante unos instantes, a penas y recuerdas el día anterior…

0*0*0*0*0

Tu hermano Rino y tu habían llegado a esta nueva ciudad a pasar un tiempo por negocios, tu familia se apellida Pesce, y es una importante compañía de la industria pesquera o al menos eso era lo que habías creído durante 15 años de tu vida.

Estabas aburrida en la nueva casona que tu hermano había rentado, en una ciudad distinta, sin amigos, computadora, conexión a internet ni teléfono celular o biblioteca estabas muriendo del aburrimiento en esos momentos. Habían llegado al atardecer y tan solo comieron unos cuantos bocadillos cuando Rino te mandó a tu habitación a descansar. Te arreglaste para salir a pasear esa noche ibas a pedirle permiso a tu hermano cuando en el pequeño despacho lo escuchaste teniendo una conversación por teléfono.

-claro que no, Nathaly aún es muy ingenua -decía -naah no creo que se haya dado cuenta que la compañía es solo la pantalla de la mafia -continuó -ni siquiera cuando empezó a portar el brazalete que le regalé se dio cuenta, francamente dudo que ella nos sea de utilidad en el futuro -concluyó tu hermano

¿Ingenua, mafia, brazalete y útil en el futuro? Todas esas palabras en tu cabeza te dejaron sorprendida, y no solo eso, repentinamente comprendiste el por qué la gente se comportaba extraña al observar el brazalete dorado con forma de pez que tu hermano te había regalado cuando cumpliste 14 años, la mayoría te dedicaba una sonrisa temerosa y luego se alejaba de ti, unos cuantos te decían un par de cumplidos y te dejaban hacer lo que deseases, usualmente tu no abusabas de su amabilidad.

Sin pensar demasiado saliste corriendo de la casona tomaste el primer taxi que encontraste y le pediste que te llevara al centro, ya ahí te dedicaste a vagar un rato hasta llegar al distrito de los centros nocturnos, la noche había caído apenas y la vida nocturna empezaba a animarse.

Estabas molesta con tu hermano, porque te había mentido, ¿por qué?, eso no lo sabías pero lo que más detestabas en el mundo eran las mentiras.

La luz de la luna te guió hasta uno de los bares, no tuviste que esperar más de 5 minutos en la fila, cuando los cadeneros te dejaron pasar, supusiste que era tu vestimenta la que los había despistado. Una blusa escotada de la espalda, con un chaleco y shorts de mezclilla, que dejaban ver tus largas piernas y cuando piensas en largas es por tu estatura 1.74 más 5 cm del tacón de tus sandalias y parecías una modelo de revista. Tu larga cabellera castaña estaba amarrada en una trenza francesa que se balanceaba a la altura de tus caderas.

Al escuchar la música te olvidaste de todo, caminaste de inmediato hacia la pista y dejaste que la melodía guiara los movimientos de tu cuerpo, las luces de colores brillaban a tu alrededor, el humo de hielo seco flotaba en el ambiente y la oscuridad que los rodea evitaba que notaras los rostros de la gente en las mesas. Bailaste como si no hubiera nada más que hacer.

De repente sentiste como alguien halaba tu trenza y ésta comenzó a deshacerse, volteaste de inmediato y te encontraste con un muchacho como de apenas unos 20 años, de cabello negro rizado, te sonrió mientras te mostró el listón que amarraba tu cabello. Torciste la boca si hay algo que detestas es que jueguen con tu cabello sin tu permiso.

-eso es mío dámelo -le exigiste

-te lo cambio por un beso -te coqueteó

Torciste la boca una vez más, a ti nadie te manda, diste media vuelta en dirección a la barra, el barman te sonrió antes de preguntarte lo que deseabas

-una piña colada -pediste porque amas lo dulce

-¡oh vamos linda! ¿no estarás enojada? -te preguntó el muchacho moreno acercándose a ti

Tú solo lo ignoraste volteando tu rostro al otro lado, inconscientemente le estabas mostrando tu brazalete, sin embargo sentiste como él te acariciaba el hombro.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -gritaste irritada

-es una linda joya -te sonrió

Estuviste a punto de abofetearlo cuando…

-piña colada para la señorita -interrumpió el barman

-prepáreme un ruso negro -pidió el chico -por cierto mi nombre es Daniel -se presentó

Nuevamente lo ignoraste y justo cuando vas a alejarte de él te jaló de brazo, forcejaste enojada.

-tranquila, no pasa nada -te dijo sosteniéndote con fuerza

-¡que me sueltes! -repetiste entre dientes y cuando lograste soltarte chocaste con alguien

-Tsk hey fíjate por donde caminas -escuchaste una voz masculina

-perdone -dijiste alzando tu mirada y encontraste unos orbes rojizos

Cuando trataste de retroceder perdiste el equilibrio y cerraste los ojos esperando tocar el suelo, sin embargo sentiste como alguien de te detuvo y se apegó a tu cuerpo. Tus orbes verde oliva se encontraron repentinamente contemplando la piel blanquecina del cuello del hombre que te detuvo.

-se cuidadosa -te susurró al oído con una voz profunda y en ese momento tus rodillas se volvieron gelatina, era la primera vez que tenías un hombre tan cerca de ti

-lo siento -le respondiste con un hilo de voz

Repentinamente hubo una detonación, lo último que recuerdas fue que te aferraste al cuerpo de ese muchacho…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡pero qué noche! -susurras mientras te das la vuelta en la cama y te encuentras con el rostro de un joven pelirrojo -¡ay por dios! ¿dónde estoy? -dices levantándote de golpe

**y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro**

**Comentarios del capi:**

Creo que Nathaly se vio algo lenta jajaj, pero bueno creo que ya sabemos quien es el pelirrojo?


	5. Alianzas II (GxOC)

**Alianzas**

Para: **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**

Cantidad de capítulos: **5**

Personaje: **GxOC (Nathaly)**

Comentarios: Es el segundo fic que escribo de G, pero esta vez en la época actual y pff me costó xD, más porque Nathaly no es alguien a quien conozca muy bien así que trate de mantenerla en las características que me dieron de ella.

**y más y más de ti yo me enamoro **

* * *

II

-¡pero qué noche! -susurras mientras te das la vuelta en la cama y te encuentras con el rostro de un joven pelirrojo -¡ay por dios! ¿dónde estoy? -dices levantándote de golpe

-mmm -susurra el muchacho pelirrojo aun dormido

Tratas de guardar la calma, te observas atentamente y notas que aun estas vestida, incluso llevas los zapatos puestos, volteas a ver el pelirrojo y él se encuentra en las mismas circunstancias, dejas escapar un suspiro de alivio por lo menos no ha pasado eso.

Miras a tu alrededor y descubres que se trata de una habitación muy bien amueblada con un par de estanterías repletas de libros de todos tamaños y colores, quieres correr a hojearlos todos, sin embargo te sientes adolorida, miras nuevamente tu cuerpo, estas cubierta de polvo y tienes unos cuantos rasguños. Volteas a ver a tu anfitrión, el también está cubierto de polvo, rasguños y un poco de sangre.

Te acercas cuidadosamente a él y empiezas a limpiar su rostro, en su lado derecho lleva un tatuaje que baja hasta su cuello, tiemblas un poco porque has oído que los tatuajes son muy dolorosos.

-hmm -susurra el chico y te mira con esos hermosos orbes rojizos

-_boun giorno_-lo saludas

-¿cómo te sientes?-te pregunta

pero antes de que puedas responderle escuchas un portazo

-¡G, abuelo ya levántate! o te traeré a Alaude para que te arreste-grita un chico de tu edad de cabello y ojos verdes -o tal vez quieras que Daemon...-

Al verlos en la cama el chico se quedo boquiabierto, sentiste entonces su mirada sobre ti, no podías negar que tenias un cuerpo de ensueño y que los hombres siempre te miraban al pasar

-¡¿qué carajos quieres vaca inútil?!-grita iracundo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama

-Giotto, Alaude, Knuckle, Asari, Daemon!-grita con todas sus fuerzas -¡G trajo a su novia a la mansión! -exclama burlón el ojiverde antes de salir corriendo

-esa maldita vaca estúpida, juro que si lo atrapo lo voy a hacer bistec-dice aun enojado

No puedes evitar reír al escucharlo, se ve tan atractivo así con el ceño fruncido, de repente te mira y no puedes evitar sonrojarte.

-voy a arreglar unas cosas, esa puerta de ahí lleva al baño y de aquel ropero puedes tomar lo que quieras para cambiarte -te indica antes de salir de la habitación

0*0*0*0*0

Tan pronto como terminas de vestirte entra un muchacho rubio de ojos azules usando una gabardina, no tienes ni tiempo de protestar cuando ya te ha esposado y te lleva por los pasillos de lo que parece ser una enorme mansión.

-¿disculpe señor? -tratas de preguntarle pero sus zafiros orbes te miran de una forma en que te hacen quedarte callada

Se detienen hasta llegar al que parece ser el comedor, es una larga mesa que puede albergar 12 personas, en la silla principal se encuentra un muchacho rubio de ojos dorados, viste traje sastre a rayas de color negro y camisa blanca, a su derecha está tu pelirrojo quien solo te mira con cierta preocupación, a su lado está el chico de cabello verde que los despertó, a la izquierda de quien parece ser el líder, hay un joven de ojos rasgados y ropa japonesa, después un muchacho con una chamarra de cuello redondo, con cabellos y ojos azul oscuro.

-Alaude, las esposas son innecesarias -dice el rubio a tu acompañante

Tan pronto como lo dice te suelta, con una seña el líder te indica que te sientes a la mesa.

-Disculpa la rudeza de Alaude -te saluda -mi nombre es Giotto -se presenta -mi mano derecha G y también a Lampo -señala a tu salvador y al peliverde -él es Asari -el oriental te sonríe cálidamente -Daemon Spade -presenta al peliazul

-Mucho gusto -dices sonriendo -mi nombre es Nathaly Pesce, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad -te presentas

Sientes que sus miradas cambian un poco al escuchar tu nombre pero no le das importancia

-Con que la Famiglia Pesce, quién diría que la segunda al mando fuera tan bonita -dijo el peliazul

-Daemon, deja de mirarla -amenaza G

-¿segunda al mando? -preguntas sin entender

-Parece que no sabe nada -dice Asari

-¿Saber qué? -interrogas

-Nada importante, ahora disfrutemos del desayuno -interviene Giotto

0*0*0*0*0

Tiempo después en el despacho de Giotto…

-¿yo soy qué? -balbuceas sorprendida

-la segunda al mando de la Famiglia Pesce la más poderosa de La Spezia -te repite Giotto Vongola con una sonrisa

-ah, eh, pero ustedes ¿cómo lo saben? -preguntas

-Nosotros somos La Famiglia Vongola, la más poderosa de Italia -sonríe

Abres los ojos como platos, ¿había dicho Vongola? Aún no te creías eso de la mafia, pero si habías oído hablar de esa Famiglia.

-¿pero qué quiere mi hermano aquí? -

-sospechamos que tu Famiglia está estudiándonos ya sea como posibles aliados o enemigos -explica -aunque ahora mismo están en alerta debido a tu desaparición -

-mi desaparición -susurras y recuerdas que debías de estar en la casona

-Tan pronto como estés lista te llevaremos de regreso con tu hermano -

-no -dices tajantemente -estoy enojada con Rino, me ha mentido y no quiero verlo -decides

Tomas por sorpresa a todos los presentes, cuando miras al pelirrojo juras ver una ligera sonrisa.

-Don Vongola, ¿cree que me pueda dar asilo por unos días? -pides -además si yo soy la representante de los Pesce, podemos llegar a una alianza -ofreces

**tú eres lo que quiero, tú eres mi tesoro **

* * *

**Comentarios del capi:**

Alaude es frío como siempre jajaj xD, Daemon tiene un toque de picardía y jajja Lampo la discreción personificada jajjaja


	6. Alianzas III (GxOC)

**Alianzas**

* * *

Para: **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**

Cantidad de capítulos: **5**

Personaje: **GxOC (Nathaly)**

Comentarios: Es el segundo fic que escribo de G, pero esta vez en la época actual y pff me costó xD, más porque Nathaly no es alguien a quien conozca muy bien así que trate de mantenerla en las características que me dieron de ella.

**Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía? **

* * *

III

Tan solo llevas un par de horas en la mansión de los Vongola y ya estás aprendiendo todo lo que necesitas saber de la mafia, tu familia lleva 3 generaciones en la mafia, tu abuelo, tu padre y tu hermano, la familia Pesce tiene el símbolo de un pez y se caracteriza por controlar el comercio de alimentos y productos marinos, así como los negocios turbios que tengan que ver con esos territorios. También estudias las posibles formas de asociaciones y por el momento solo has descubierto los contratos donde los líderes de las Famiglias firman un pacto de paz y alianza, pero conociendo a Rino se negará rotundamente a aceptar a los Vongola, aún si significa suicido especialmente porque ustedes están enemistados con uno de sus aliados en el norte los Simón, personalmente tú no tienes nada en contra de ellos, pero tu hermano ya tuvo un incidente con ellos, sino mal recuerdas en la preparatoria hace un par de años, un asunto de faldas.

Suspiras y dejas el libro por un momento, observas a tu acompañante, se trata de Lampo, está recostado en un diván cerca de una de las ventanas tomando el sol, personalmente tu detestas el sol, hace que tu piel se queme rápidamente además de hacerte sudar.

-¿Qué comes Lampo? -le preguntas al ver como mastica

-dulces -te contesta

-¡dame! -exiges y te acercas peligrosamente a él

-¿Por qué habría de darte mis dulces? -te dice perezosamente

Entonces ladeas tu cuello y empiezas a jugar con tu cabello

-por favor joven Lampo comparta unos dulces conmigo -dices con una voz suave e inocente

El ojiverde se queda boquiabierto, mientras tu tomas un puñado de los dulces del tazón

-_grazie_ -le sonríes y vuelves a tu asiento

No cabe duda que esos trucos son muy útiles con los hombres.

0*0*0*0*0

Vagas por los pasillos de la mansión estas completamente aburrida además de que no has visto al guapísimo pelirrojo, no sabes por qué pero quieres verlo, volverte su centro de atención. Te detienes en el despacho de Giotto y antes de que toques la puerta te encuentras con G.

-¿no deberías estar con Lampo? -te pregunta

-ya terminé de estudiar y me aburrí, además Lampo se quedó dormido -

-¡ese mozalbete inútil! -brama el pelirrojo

-G, ese lenguaje por favor -lo reprende Giotto

-Don Giotto, puedo salir a dar un paseo -

-¿y a dónde planea salir señorita Pesce? -

-tengo ganas de ir de compras- respondes

-no veo por qué no -dice el rubio -solo debe de llevar un acompañante -

-¿me concedería a G para esa tarea? -te apresuras a sugerir tomando la mano del pelirrojo

-¿eh? -parpadea sorprendido el guardián

-por mí no hay ningún problema -anuncia Giotto -además G debes de relajarte un poco -le dice guiñándole un ojo

0*0*0*0*0

Están comiendo en la pizzeria, todos parecen conocer y respetar a G, pues no han tardado ni 10 minutos en llevarles la comida

-¿por qué me salvaste? -le preguntas pues eso ha rondado tu mente

-porque no podía dejarte ahí -te responde

-¿pero por qué? -insistes -soy miembro de una Famiglia desconocida y aún así me salvaste -

El pelirrojo da un suspiro y luego te mira con intensidad

-a pesar de tu apariencia sigues siendo una niña indefensa -te dice

-¿niña? -interrogas

-la mirada de tus ojos verdes es aún muy inocente -te dice

Te sonrojas, eso ha sido como un cumplido para ti, das otra mordida tu rebanada de pizza cuando de repente sientes su mano en tu mejilla

-tienes una mancha -te dice pasando su pulgar por tus labios

-¿ah sí? -susurras cuando repentinamente el acerca su rosto al tuyo y saborea la comisura de tus labios

Se separa de ti y te sonríe arrogante

-si -

0*0*0*0*0

Sabes que tienen una chispa, lo sientes es como la atracción de las abejas a la miel, inevitable, has oído de Lampo que G es un hombre de carácter explosivo, impaciente y mal hablado, todo lo contrario a lo que a ti te gusta, pero no puedes entender por qué cuando están juntos él se comporta de una manera distinta.

Te encuentras con Giotto en la sala, lo saludas, ya han pasado varios días y aún no resuelves como crear una alianza con los Vongola y evitar un inminente conflicto con tu Famiglia.

-Discúlpeme Don Giotto, pero no he encontrado un método para aliarnos -le dices

-Existe otro método para una alianza -te dice el rubio sonriendo

-¿otro método? -

-a través de un compromiso matrimonial -te responde

-¿eh? Pero yo no quiero casarme y no creo que usted quiera casarse conmigo o sí -respondes algo nerviosa

-Hace algunos años se tenía que concretar el matrimonio, en nuestros días basta con un noviazgo -responde -además se que G no se opondría en lo absoluto -te dice

Tu rostro empieza a arder, es que acaso eres tan obvia con tus sentimientos por el pelirrojo

-pero que tal si él no… -

Una carcajada del jefe Vongola te sorprende

-Conozco a G desde que éramos niños, le puedo asegurar señorita Pesce que en todo ese tiempo no lo había visto tan enamorado de una chica -

-¿enamorado? -

-sí, desde el momento que la trajo a la mansión consigo empecé a sospechar, pero en los últimos días lo he confirmado -te asegura -así que le sugiero aprovechar la oportunidad de domar a la tormenta Vongola -

**si me quisieras, todo te daría **

* * *

**Comentarios del capi:**

Como que Nathaly me quedó algo coqueta, jejeje, Lampo sigue siendo un chico XD jajajaj; nada más imagínense si se entera G de cómo la veía y convertía a Lampo en bistec jajaj ;P


	7. Alianzas IV (GxOC)

**Alianzas**

Para: **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**

Cantidad de capítulos: **5**

Personaje: **GxOC (Nathaly)**

Comentarios: Es el segundo fic que escribo de G, pero esta vez en la época actual y pff me costó xD, más porque Nathaly no es alguien a quien conozca muy bien así que trate de mantenerla en las características que me dieron de ella.

Advertencia contiene algunas escenas subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción.

**Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía? **

* * *

IV

Caminan por el centro de la ciudad, la noche es fresca y agradable, después de rogarle por más de medio día G te ha permitido acompañarlo en su rondín para verificar que todo se encuentre bien, tu corazón late a la expectativa pues te has propuesto declararle tus sentimientos.

-G -lo llamas

-¿sucede algo malo Nathaly? -te interroga

-yo, quería mmm… -balbuceas jugando con tu cabello y acercas su rostro al de él -quería saber si tú … -le dices

-¿saber qué? -te pregunta siguiendo tu juego, puedes sentir su aliento

Desvías tu mirada hacia el otro lado y te encuentras repentinamente con una enorme araña

-¡kyaaaa! -gritas desesperada e inconscientemente te lanzas a los brazos de G

-¿qué tienes? -te pregunta

-insecto -balbuceas aterrada y señalas a la enorme alimaña

-¿insecto? -repite y descubre el arácnido

-¡es enorme, aléjala de mí! -exclamas nerviosa

-es solo una arañita Nathaly, no te ha hecho nada y no puede comerte -te responde divertido el guardián de la tormenta contigo en brazos

-¡no es cierto si me descuido me va a comer aahhh! -lloriqueas mientras te aferras a él

-de acuerdo, alejémonos de la monstruosa araña y vayamos a cenar -ríe sin soltarte

0*0*0*0*0

Van de regreso a la mansión cuando repentinamente G estaciona el auto.

-¿pasa algo? -le preguntas

-espérame aquí -te dice

Te acomodas en el asiento del piloto, observas la calle algo aburrida, pero no tienes otra opción. Entonces a un muchacho de cabello rizado negro, es el idiota que del bar, lleva en su muñeca el listón que traías en el cabello. Se reúne con un grupo de chicos y lo presume como si fuera un trofeo; te bajas del auto enojada y lo enfrentas

-hey tú, regrésame ese listón -le gritas

-mira que tenemos aquí, si es mi novia -declara el chico rodeado de otros sujetos

-pfff, sueñas perdedor, yo jamás sería novia de alguien como tú -le espetas con una sonrisa soberbia

-vamos linda, no seas así -te dice otro sujeto

-si que está buena -expresa uno más

-¿buena? Ni que fuera jamón -le contestas -ahora pedazo de animal regrésame ese listón o sí no… -

-¿si no que? -te pregunta mientras te rodean

Pero antes de que puedan continuar con su amenaza, una explosión los sorprende…

-Ahora sí se lo ganaron malditos imbéciles -escuchas una voz familiar pronunciar

Atravesando la pared del edificio se levanta tu adorado G con su arco empieza a dispararle a un grupo de sujetos armados con metralletas.

-¡G! -exclamas

-Nathaly, ¿qué haces afuera del auto? -te responde

Corres de inmediato con el pelirrojo, te refugias detrás de él, la batalla continua por un tiempo…

-Enciende un par de dinamitas que traigo en el bolsillo -te pide el guardián de la tormenta -lánzalas hacia las columnas -te ordena

Obedeces sin pensarlo demasiado, entonces se crea una pequeña cortina de humo que le permite deshacerse de la mayoría de sus enemigos. G empieza a caminar hacia el edificio para asegurarse terminar con ellos. Tú le sigues de cerca, de repente del suelo se levanta un hombre con una navaja, te paralizas y cierras los ojos esperando el corte pero solo.

-¡hijo de perra! -grita G antes de noquearlo de una patada

Te quedas en shock y caes al suelo de rodillas, no sabes en qué momento pierdes la conciencia…

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas en la habitación de G, estás acostada en su cama, el pelirrojo se ha quitado la camisa, observas su espalda, tiene varios rasguños y en su costado derecho tiene una herida más profunda, esa herida es por tu causa, una enorme angustia te invade, todo es tu culpa, tan pronto como entra al baño, tú te escondes en el armario y rompes en llanto. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasa...

-Nathaly ¿Dónde te has metido? -lo escuchas

Dejas escapar un sollozo y luego alguien abre la puerta de tu escondite

-¿Qué haces ahí? -te pregunta

Tu solo sollozas una vez más

-¿estás llorando? ¿Por qué?... -te interroga

Mientras tú le das la espalda, sin embargo atrapa tu rostro y hace que lo mires

-¿te duele algo? ¿estás herida? -

-¿por qué? ¿Cómo es que te preocupas más por mí que por ti? -sueltas

Sus orbes rojizas expresan sorpresa ante tus palabras

-estás herido y ¿aún piensas en mí primero? -balbuceas

Limpia con suavidad tus lágrimas y te da un beso, solo un roce de sus labios, te hace temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

-Tranquila preciosa, no ha pasando nada -te asegura con esa sonrisa que te roba el aliento

-no es cierto G, todo fue mi culpa, si yo te hubiera esperado en el auto -gimes

-preciosa, esto no es nada -te asegura abrazándote

Por instinto lo abrazas con fuerza, al separarte comienzas a dibujar sus bien torneados músculos con las yemas de tus dedos, es entonces cuando notas que solo lleva la toalla en la cintura.

-Nathaly detente -te advierte cuando llegas hasta su ombligo

Miras sus ojos y puedes ver fuego, le sonríes, tomas su mano derecha, de inmediato besas su palma y luego llevas juguetonamente sus dedos a tus labios para mordisquearlos. El guardián Vongola gruñe complacido.

-estás jugando con fuego -te advierte sacándote del armario

-entonces dejemos que arda con pasión -le respondes aferrándote a su cuello

Te recuesta sobre la cama y comienza a acariciar tus piernas mientras muerde tu cuello, deshaciéndose de las prendas que te cubren.

-eres dulce -te susurra saboreando las puntas de tus senos

Tú no puedes evitar gemir ante la sensación, luego sientes las yemas de sus dedos jugar en tu entrepierna, te fricciona con suavidad y después con fuerza encima de tu ropa interior, tu vientre empieza a contraerse, vaya que es un experto en caricias, de repente te quita también esa prenda y coloca su rostro ahí. Lo miras sorprendida y sus ojos brillan con deseo, es cuando sientes la humedad de su lengua tocarte, arqueas tu espalda mientras gritas su nombre; te tortura durante un rato hasta que llegas al éxtasis y respiras agitada.

Lo ves erguirse frente a ti, se quita la toalla y observas su hombría, tiemblas un poco, jamás habías visto un hombre desnudo, todo su cuerpo es perfecto parece estar esculpido en mármol, muerdes tus labios.

-¿segura que quieres continuar? -te pregunta antes de besarte

-sí, yo quiero ser tuya -le dices acariciándolo

Ahoga un gemido antes de separar tus muslos

-mírame a los ojos -te dice al tiempo que un dolor invade tu cuerpo, involuntariamente tratas de alejarte, pero él te retiene en sus brazos -tranquila -te susurra

Lo sientes y tiemblas, ahora eres uno con él, poco a poco te embiste con suavidad, aún sientes dolor, pero la forma en que te besa y te acaricia lo aminora. Al cabo de un tiempo el dolor desaparece y tu alzas sus caderas para que continúe. El pelirrojo sonríe y se vuelve más enérgico, tu solo puedes gemir su nombre porque todo alrededor desaparece, te aferras a sus anchos hombros y no quieres separarte de él.

Esa noche fue una de las más largas, vaya que G era un hombre de resistencia y tú supiste llevarle el paso.

-descansa -te susurró cuando terminaron su larga sesión de amor

-G, tu y yo ¿qué somos? -le preguntaste envuelta en sus brazos

-¿novios? -te responde

Ríes un poco

-¿sabes que es ilegal salir con una chica de 15 años verdad? -lo tanteas

-soy de la mafia, básicamente todo lo que hago es ilegal -te responde

Ríen un poco más antes de quedarse completamente dormidos

**al mismo cielo yo te llevaría **

* * *

**Comentarios del capi:**

Nathaly no es débil ni mucho menos, pero solo tiene como 1 semana a lo mucho de que se enteró de la mafia y aún no está acostumbrada a las peleas; ah y recuerden la época moderna implica algunas leyes, como no poder salir con menores de edad, les recuerdo que G tiene como unos 20 años más o menos.


	8. Alianzas V (GxOC)

**Alianzas**

* * *

Para: **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**

Cantidad de capítulos: **5**

Personaje: **GxOC (Nathaly)**

Comentarios: Es el segundo fic que escribo de G, pero esta vez en la época actual y pff me costó xD, más porque Nathaly no es alguien a quien conozca muy bien así que trate de mantenerla en las características que me dieron de ella.

**Ave maría, dime si serás mía,**

* * *

**V**

A la mañana siguiente despiertas entre sus brazos, le das un beso como buenos días y él te responde presionando tus caderas

-aahh-te quejas pues estas ligeramente adolorida

-duerme otro poco, tengo que hablar con Giotto -dice al levantarse y empieza a vestirse

-hmja -le respondes

-antes de que lo olvide -abre uno de sus cajones y saca una píldora -toma esto -te ordena

-¿qué es? -le preguntas

-Tómala, aún no estás lista para esa responsabilidad -te dice

-ok -aceptas la pastilla y la engulles

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas un par de horas después, te das un buen baño y decides bajar a reencontrarte con G. Repentinamente lo ves salir de la sala de juntas

-¡G! -exclamas antes lanzártele encima

El pelirrojo entretanto te recibe en sus brazos y tú le das un apasionado beso

-¡Nathaly Pesce! -oyes una voz familiar

Te despegas d tus espaldas está un muchacho alto, de cabellos castaños claros, usando un traje sastre de color gris, es tu hermano mayor Rino y detrás de él se encuentran sus amigos todos con vestimenta formal.

-Vongola ¿Qué significa esto? -

Giotto solo sonríe tranquilo y le dedica una mirada a G

-no esperaba verte tan pronto -interrumpes

-¡tú!, quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana -amenaza apuntándole a G

El pelirrojo le dedica una mirada seria a punto de sacar su pistola.

-ni siquiera te atrevas Rino -te interpones entre ellos -G es mi novio y no puedes hacer nada al respecto -le dices abrazando al pelirrojo

-¡¿mi hermana con un Vongola?! -grita Rino colérico -primero se congela el infierno -anuncia

-Don Pesce podría calmarse por favor -interviene Giotto -no creo que sea prudente amenazar a uno de mis guardianes en mi mansión -dice señalando a los demás guardianes que salían de la sala de juntas

-yo no considero prudente tener a mi hermana secuestrada en su mansión -responde Rino

-no estoy secuestrada, y a partir de este momento declaro una alianza entre nuestras familias-expresas

-¡ah sí! ¿y con qué autoridad? -te reta

-como segunda al mando de la familia Pesce y a través de un compromiso matrimonial -te la juegas

-¿de dónde sacas eso? ¡tú no puedes casarte todavía! -grita tu hermano

-es cierto pero mientras sea novia de G, es como si lo fuera -anuncias

Tu hermano da un suspiro como señal de rendición e indica a sus hombres bajar sus armas

-¿quién lo diría? mi hermanita se convirtió en una semana en toda una mafiosa -

Le dedicas una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a tu hermano antes de besar a G nuevamente

0*0*0*0*0

Antes de regresar con Rino a _La Spezia_, te despides de tu novio a las afueras de la mansión.

-Te visitaré en cuanto tenga tiempo libre -te dice

-está bien, a cambio prometo terminar mi año escolar con honores -le dices

-me parece buena idea -

-¡ah del matrimonio! -dices insegura

-3 años pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -te besa el pelirrojo

-sip -sonríes y te subes al auto de tu hermano

Rino chasquea la lengua pues aún no le agrada la idea de tu compromiso, pero sabes que no hará nada para interferir, y de ser así tú misma lo relevarías de su puesto en la Famiglia.

0*0*0*0*0

Varios meses después, sales del colegio acompañada de tus amigas y compañeros…

-Nathy -te llama una de tus amigas -acompáñanos este fin de semana en mi casa, mis papás no estarán, así que podremos hacer fiesta -te ofrece

Pero antes de que puedas contestarles estacionado frente al portón de la escuela se encuentra un ferrari rojo descapotable que reconoces.

-¿ya vieron? -dicen unas chicas

-si, es un auto muy lujoso -

-pero lo más llamativo es el chico sexy que lo maneja -dice otra

Corres a ver a su dueño y descubres a tu novio usando unos lentes oscuros, camisa desabotonada y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros.

-preciosa -te saluda antes de besarte invasivamente

-G -le sonríes -sabes que es ilegal besar a una colegiala -lo tanteas

-¿somos mafia lo recuerdas? -te dice mientras te entrega un ramo de rosas rojas

-muchas gracias, son preciosas -le agradeces cuando de repente notas que el listón que mantiene unido el ramillete es el mismo que te habían quitado -¿Cómo es que…? -

G solo sonríe de lado mientras truena sus dedos, tú solo atinas a reír, vaya que ese hombre cumplía tus caprichos y tu lo recompensarías muy bien esta noche

**dímelo, dímelo, dímelo ya **

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

Recuerden cuidarse siempre ;P no se ganen responsabilidades que no son para su edad, ni fisica ni mental.

Amm XD creo que debí de poner que Lampo dijera "ya se casó ya se jodió" , pero creo que no, solo recuerden que Lampo es un chico inmaduro y pues eso de casarse en este fic como que se le hace rarísimo jajaja…

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**, espero que te haya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y lo subí de un solo golpe porque no mereces la tensión de esperar a otro día.

**Con esto termino mis deudas gracias por leer.**

**MCR77 off**

PD teoricamente ya no m hace falta escribir nada, xq ya termine mi one-shot de san valentín (risa malvada) y solo estoy contando los días para subirlo

PD2 Alguien me pregunto si haría una serie como las estaciones del año pero para la decima generación… lo meditaré, xq en realidad tengo otra idea de esa serie que involucraría a la decima generación xD

PD3 tengo ganas de hacer un TYL semi-ua… medio evil… creo que esa será mi prioridad y lean el siguiente fic de concurso *3*


End file.
